Big Time Vision
by Yes I'm A Guy
Summary: Logan has been having dreams lately.  He thinks these dreams might be something else though. Maybe a warning of some sort.  He has tried to ignore them but this latest one is the worst.  It just seemed so real.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey Guys I am back with my second story... I have a definite plan for this one so it should end much better than my last story...aka the disaster. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. I am trying out a new writing style for this story and any feedback you can give will help greatly. **

I hear the **SCREECH** of metal. I hear the **SQUEAL **of breaks.

I smell the **BURN **of rubber. I smell the **STENCH **of blood.

I see **DARKNESS** all around me. I see **STRUGGLING **in front of me**.**

I taste **BLOOD **in my mouth. I taste the **SMOG** in the air.

I feel **PAIN **in my leg. I feel **NOTHING** at the same time.

* * *

"Haha, stop it Carlos!" I screamed at the kid behind me. He was digging his knee into my seat and it was really uncomfortable.

"Hey, move your seat forward and I wouldn't have to dig in like this!" He reasoned back.

"Guys, I'm trying to drive here!" James said to us. He had just gotten his license and was excited to drive without Mrs. Knight. Kendall didn't want to risk it so he decided to go see Jo instead…traitor.

"Yeah yeah yeah… James we know that you are excited and all, but you are way to tense." Carlos had been driving for about 4 months and he thought he was a pro. I guess he forgot that I got my license first.

"Whatever Carlos, I just don't want to crash. All I want to do is go to the store, get these groceries, and get back." James was clearly nervous.

"Hey buddy calm down," I said, putting my hand on James' shoulder. He tensed and swerved to the right. That was when everything came to a slow fade. Darkness was all around me. All I noticed was that my senses were heightened. I just couldn't move. Then, I woke up

* * *

Sweat dripped down my face and I was greeted by three bodies over top of me. Only, they weren't Carlos, Kendall, and James. I couldn't make out the faces though. I heard them calling me…asking—no—begging me to come with them. They just wouldn't tell me where. I felt a sudden urge to follow them. I stood up and walked towards the door of the room I once shared with a long forgotten Kendall. The form opened the door, but I was greeted by nothing but white light. Maybe I hadn't woken up.

* * *

"Logan!"

"Hey man wake up!" Carlos and Kendall were nudging me while James ran into the room with Mrs. Knight.

"Uh, yes?" I said.

"You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep, but then you started screaming." Kendall said to me. I just stared at him. The whole experience was a dream. But it felt so real, but I also knew that it wasn't. At least it wasn't just yet. It felt more like a vision than a dream. Something that I was observing myself go through, rather than actually experiencing it. But now all I could do was stare with an innocent face at my friends and hope that they believed me when I said

"I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone that got the alerts!**

What am I doing? I am so unbelievably hopeless. It's unbearable to think about living for one more moment… So I **LEAP**.

The ground just seemed to inviting. It reached for me with outstretched arms that beckoned me. I fell for the trap. Just as it wanted me to, I was falling toward the ground. But then like a flash, it opened up. The flames shot forward and I felt the heat on my cheeks. But as I landed in the fire, instead of feeling pain, I felt _alive_. The pain never came. Instead, I felt a slow steady pulse, almost like a heartbeat. The warmth, the beating, and the constant feeling of regret…just like _my _heart. And then, almost like I was expecting it, three pairs of hands grabbed me and pulled me in deeper, further into the **HEART** of the blaze. My screams were silenced by a hand around my mouth. I passed out from lack of air.

* * *

"Ah!" I sat up panting. I had a nightmare again. But this one wasn't just realistic, I felt it too. They were starting to affect me in the world as well. I woke up covered in warm sweat and I felt like I had just run a marathon through **FIRE**. I couldn't believe the pain that I felt. But it wasn't physical pain. It was emotional pain. I felt like I had been kicked in my stomach repeatedly. Just like I had felt before I **JUMPED**. But that was just my dream.

* * *

"Soap soap, what is soap?" The T.V. was blaring.

"Ha ha ha this is genius!" James said. Kendall sunk into the couch and looked at me. He acts like I don't notice him. He has been giving me stares ever since my first dream. Probably hoping that he knows me well enough to read me but honestly, I don't even know _myself _well enough to figure it out. I feel constantly drained but I am too nervous to sleep because I don't want to have more dreams. The last thing I want is to dream about my friends and have to deal with worrying about their safety again. So I continue to live as though nothing has happened. Everyone looks at me like they are waiting for me to act strangely or out of context. It is a lot of pressure to be normal around them. Sometimes I just want to run off and figure out why these same three people are appearing in my dreams. I feel like they are real, but penetrating my thoughts while I sleep.

* * *

On our way back from the studio I saw a series of events flash before my eyes. James was laying in 3 pieces on the side of the road. Kendall was impaled through the chest with a pole. Carlos was watching it all happen with me, that is until he died from the same car that killed James. I stood watching until I decided to walk away. It was nothing had ever happened. I just kept walking until I saw the edge of the building.

* * *

I just had **ANOTHER** dream. I started this journal to write these dreams down and figure out if and how they are related. So far it seems that they are building on each other. Either filling in what happens after or in between the first dream and the second one. Maybe if I keep having these dreams then I could figure out **WHY** I am having these dreams. But I will have to do some research. I don't want to keep my friends out of this though. I think that out of all of them, I would rather tell James. Kendall is too attached to me; Carlos is too innocent to deal with the weight of everything. James is the perfect person to confide in for many reasons: we are good friends, and have been getting closer; there are plenty of things that he knows that I don't (haha yeah right!); and also, I trust him.

**A/N: Pretend as if this is Logan's personal journal and that he is writing to document the experiences he has. Everything will be in past tense unless it is something still on-going at the time of writing. Nothing is dated because all of the dreams are still out of order. When he gets down and relooks over everything years from now, he wants to read the story of the dream in the best order he can. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey sorry about the long delay and lack of connection or updates… if you want updates subscribe to my twitter account: itunespimp. My gap between chapters was because of the holiday and also because of AP Govt projects…. Sucks!**

I need to get answers… The library is my best bet for that I guess. I asked James to come with me because I can trust him. Carlos is too naïve and Kendall is too protective; James is perfect.

* * *

After my research online, I found out that this is a common phenomenon. There are actually leagues upon leagues of people that have premonitions in their dreams. The dreams that they have had have come true, whether good or bad, and they have documented their progress… like I am. I hope that this doesn't come around and end up being true because so far my dreams have been very morbid.

I told James about my first few dreams and he immediately ran to the car.

"Hey James, wait up man!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so slow, we would already be in the car on our way to the library!"

"Do you even know where the library is James?"

"Uh, no…maybe you should drive…" He said tossing the keys to me. I hopped in the car and started it. While James checked his hair in the mirror, and I shook my head to myself, I pulled out of the Palmwoods' parking lot and started towards the library.

* * *

*SCREECH!* *CRASH!* "James wake up!" I screamed. There was so much blood and James had a big gash in his neck. Metal had hit him in his throat.

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing! Stop!" James yelled to me. I panicked and the car slid to a stop in front of the red-light. After we started driving again, I explained to James about how I had another vision. Except this one seemed like it was happening at that moment and the vision occurred while I was awake. That was the first time.

"Ugh… what happened?" He asked me, but I didn't exactly know what happened… All I remembered was bright white light and then darkness. After that all I could really do was sense things…I couldn't think or move. I couldn't do anything but feel, taste, touch, see, and hear… just like all of my **visions**. I snapped myself out of it.

"Hey have you had other visions while you were awake befo.." James was cut off by the sound of a screech.

"James duck now!"

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" He yelled before falling and choking on his words. He started squirming on the seat.

"Man you gotta warn me before you push me over! Especially when I am still in the seat belt…" James said… just as a large piece of metal shattered his window and flew over our heads.

"Man that was crazy. How did you know that was going to happen?" James asked frantically.

"I was trying to explain to you that I think these visions are coming true… and each time they get even worse." I said, shaking. James leaned in and comforted me as the police showed up to the accident. Down the road a man was getting out of his totaled car, perfectly unscathed. I think I have seen him before too. Maybe it was in a dream I had. It didn't seem like I had seen him before in person, or at least not all of him, because he was much taller than I remembered. But there was still something very familiar about him.

**A/N: Hey I am sorry if this isn't that great of a chapter but it is establishing some things about the visions. Also, it will lead to some crazy developments in the friendships of the guys… new alliances and things. There are a few more stops left to go: the library, the police station, and then it's CHRISTMAS for the boys! How will the visions mess that up! Find out soon!**


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

**Authors Note: Wow, you guys have no idea how great your reviews on the last chapter made me feel! I would upload two chapters to thank you but, quite honestly; I don't have them written yet! Haha It might be weird but that is how I like to approach these. I upload immediately after writing them to keep everything fresh!**

There is nothing more to even think or say right now. Tomorrow is Christmas, and we have been writing these songs and having these crazy adventures. Too bad I had a hard time believing that any of it happened. It became a great opportunity to show Bitters some family and friendship, and quite honestly, I wasn't looking forward to seeing my family again. Sure I loved them, but they were too much in doses longer than a few hours. Mrs. Knight planned the vacation for 2 weeks!

But I am getting distracted... I mainly made this update to talk about how Carlos and Kendall came to know about my visions, and why I had to tell them."

* * *

"Logan!" James called to me.

"Hey, yeah? What's up?" I asked back. Since the whole car accident thing, James and I have been even closer than before. I think it was starting to make Carlos and Kendall jealous. Even though we all loved each other equally (I know what you are thinking… it's not like that! Honestly!), there were clear cut groups with Kendall and I and Carlos and James. Even sometimes it was Kendall and James (the perfect ones) and Carlos and I (the back-ups) that showed up. James and I hanging out made everything completely different though and it kind of threw off the balance.

"It has been 3 weeks, and I know you that you didn't want to talk about it, but I think it's time. I also brought Carlos and Kendall with me because I think that it is time that you tell them. We are brothers, we don't keep secrets this big!"

"Alright, I will tell them." I said, walking out into the living room. I looked James, Carlos, and Kendall in the eye and opened my mouth. I said five words that changed my friends lives forever…

"I think they are warnings."

A/N:** Sorry that this chapter sucks… it is so short but I really have to go to sleep and I don't get a chance to keep writing this because I can't save. I will update really soon though! Sorry and I hope this holds you until tomorrow…or maybe Thursday when I have a 2 hour delay!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey sorry for the horrible last chapter! **

"I think they are warnings…" I said.

"What? Wha-what do you mean warnings?" James asked.

"Woah woah slow down and explain everything from the beginning!" Kendall shouted. So that's what I did. I looked at him and calmly explained everything. I started with the first dreams and ended with my last major vision when we had the car accident. The usual panicking happened, of course, and that led to my interjection.

"I never told you guys in the first place because I knew this would happen!" I said.

"Yeah, that's why he told me first. He wanted me because you are too protective," he said pointing to Kendall, "and you wouldn't be able to handle it…" James said.

"Urgh!" Kendall got up and tackled James. When I tried to get him off he took a swing, I ducked and he landed a hand on Carlos's face. Carlos slinked away, but before fully retreating he jumped on me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at Carlos.

"You hit me in my face…" He yelled back, "…and I wanted to hit you back."

"No that was Kendall!" I said.

"Well it might as well have been you. Why would you keep something like this from me Logan?" He started, "I thought we were best friends…" he said before walking away from the room.

James and Kendall were still rolling around on the floor when I walked back over to them. I grabbed Kendall by his shirt and dragged him from the fracas. After the altercation was over, I sat Kendall down, looked at him, and smacked him across his face.

"Snap out of it man! You aren't like this. Carlos is mad at me; you and James are having a fist fight on the ground! You guys haven't laid a hand on each other since 4th grade." I said. Kendall tried to look away but I wouldn't let him.

"Just get out of my face Logan." He said. "I don't want to hear you right now. I am mad beyond belief so get away from me before I do anything that you'll regret making me do."

"Oh you think I'll regret it? Come on then, let's do this!" I said, jumping towards Kendall. I hit him in his shoulder on the way to the ground. I knocked him off balance but he didn't fall with me. Instead, he jumped on top of me and started digging his elbow into my back.

"Stop! Stop! Please, hahaha, it tickles!" I screamed.

"I know," he said in between chuckles, "that's why I'm not gonna stop!"

"Wow!"

"What?" I said.

"Only you too could end a fight by fighting!"

"Well James, that's why Logie and I are best buds!" Kendall said.

"Hey I said don't call me that anymore. And don't forget that Carlos is still mad at us, well mainly me." I said. I walked towards the bedroom door. But before walked inside, I leaned on the door. I fell backwards when the door opened and I hit the floor. I looked up to see Carlos standing above me. He walked over top of me and out into the hallway. He went through the door of our apartment; I heard a loud boom and immediately felt heat. My heart dropped as I saw a flash of orange and white in the doorway and heard glass breaking. I didn't know what happened, but all around me I felt a strange pulsing; my heartbeat throbbing in my ears. I was also surrounded by a bright white light.

**Then I woke up**

The door opened and I fell to the ground. Carlos walked over top of me but I stuck my foot out. He fell on the ground and a moment later there was shaking all around us. The smells of burning wood and rubber filled my nose as Mrs. Knight ran into the living room.

"What happened out here!" She yelled. She immediately smelled the burning and walked to the door while scolding us on our shenanigans.

"it wasn't us, I swear Mrs. Knight. But just don't touch the door handle. It was an explosion," I said stoically.

"What! How do you know?" Kendall asked.

"I think I had another vision and everything that just happened, I have seen before. The only difference is that Carlos opened that door."

"Is that why you tripped me?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, you were still mad at me and you stormed out of here. I would rather have you hate me in here even more for tripping you after you were already upset, then have you die mad at me for not."

"I'm not mad at you, I couldn't be." Carlos replied.

"Well I want to know what is going on here! What is Logan talking about 'visions'?" Mrs. Knight screamed. We were trying to explain quickly but we were cut off before we could, however, because three cops came through the door shouting off questions and commands.

**A/N: Oh wow what is going to happen now? Carlos is saved now, James was saved before, Kendall and Carlos have forgiven James and Logan. Only one problem: they are being ordered and questioned by cops following the explosion in the hallway minutes ago. What do the cops want to know? Will Logan be able to explain everything without being considered crazy because of his "visions"?**


	6. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews... there have been a lot of nice things said about this story and I appreciate it. Unlike my last story, and what this one was going to end up like, I actually have a really good idea that I want this to get to, so it is a matter of getting from point A to point Awesome! (corny I know :/) and now I am going to outline each chapter until I get there!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Sit down, shut up, and look me in the eye when I talk to you!"

"Hey Jefferies, calm down," Agent O'Donnell said. Officer Jeffries gave him a dead stare and took his own seat. They asked me a few more times what happened but I honestly didn't know.

"I told you three times, I was just sitting there listening to my friends argue and then the next thing I know, **BOOM**!" I said with a small smirk.

"Mr. Diamond, do you find this funny? Cause trust me…IT IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Jefferies yelled at me. He was so close that I could count the fillings in his mouth. He had a lot of fillings in his mouth!

After being berated and questioned for another 10 minutes, they dismissed me and told me to bring in Logan.

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

"So, Logan, your friends have all told the same story: you stopped Carlos from going out in the hallway seconds before the explosion… how did you know to stop him?" O'Donnell asked me.

"Uh, if I tried to explain myself you would probably have me sent away," I began.

"Away to a federal prison, Mr. Mitchell!" Jefferies yelled at me. He really seemed to like yelling. "Now tell me and Joe how you knew to tell Mr. Garcia to stay in the apartment!"

"I knew because I had a…sense of déjà vu –yeah—we can call it that." I replied.

"You mean to tell us that you knew to stop your friend from walking into the blast of an explosion because of FUCKING 'déjà vu'? Cut the bullshit Mitchell!" Jefferies was getting angry.

"It does sound highly unlikely. Now, I am not accusing you of lying, but your story doesn't seem like it would hold up very well if you were to be taken in front of a judge." Officer Jefferies said.

"Exactly, so why would I make up a lie that wouldn't help me in any way?" I reasoned.

"The kid has a point. God dammit, what are we supposed to do Joe? We have questioned every single person in the complex and everyone claims to not know what happened in that hallway. Alright, now someone is lying and I am prepared to sit here for hours and figure out who it was." Jefferies said, under his breath, to Agent O'Donnell.

"Well we can't keep him here forever, and we don't have a warrant for him, so we can't arrest him," he replied. "You're free to go, send in the maintenance man before you go." O'Donnell said to me. I nodded my head in agreement and walked out into the waiting area where the boys, and a visibly shaken Mrs. Knight, were waiting for me. I walked up and took a seat next to Carlos and told them that we were free to go. I just needed to tell Buddah Bob to head in for questioning.

* * *

Back at the Palm Woods, you could see that the damage was only local to our hallway. There was a large hole connecting two neighboring rooms. The hallway closet was filled with chemicals that had caught on fire, but the fire department had put that out quickly. The only evidence of the explosion was the scorch marks on the door of our apartment; the same door that Carlos had almost walked through. I had a strange suspicion that those two guys from the police department wouldn't be out of my life for very long, and considering what has happened in the last weeks, **I've learned to take those things very seriously**. Now, on top of figuring out these visions, I had the task of figuring out who caused the explosion, and why I had seen it coming.


	7. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: New style here- Dialog based story movement. I wanted to try something new and update sooner so please REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

I decided to check out my family history to see if there was any connection with these visions and my ancestry. One of the biggest discoveries was that James and I shared a cousin on my dad's side. His mom and my dad shared a cousin and we are related by blood. It was very small connection, but it was a start. I started thinking that maybe that was why I was so inclined to choose James to help me research this. I always felt a connection with him, but we never really hung out together outside of the group.

Kendall was trying to become less and less distant about the whole situation, although it wasn't working very well. Since the explosion and the subsequent investigation, Carlos has been right by my side and our bond has never been closer.

We got a ton of books from the library and we left for the apartment. When we went got back, we cracked open books, laptops, and pulled out cell phones. We had a lot of research to do, but we were ready. Carlos and Kendall had gone out to get some snacks, James grabbed some drinks, and I spent my free time to walk around gathering more help. Well, the only people I could get were Jo and Camille, and I figured it was better to leave them out until more questions could be answered, so I stayed in the room and cleared my mind. I sat with all of the lights off, curtains closed, and no outside distractions. I locked my bedroom door and took a seat on the floor. It was hard to focus because my mind was racing on my surroundings: the ground was hard, the room was cold, and everything was hazy. I tried my best to meditate and try to trigger a vision (something I learned could happen through some private research). I didn't tell the guys though. I knew that they wouldn't be able to understand and they would distract me too much with questions. I had to act fast and that wasn't easy because I was constantly aware of that pressure.

* * *

When I finally calmed my mind, I could start to sense the things near and around me. I could only notice things that were moving but I could predict their path. I thought that this was an amazing discovery, but I guess I was too excited because I lost my focus and couldn't regain it. It got even harder when I heard frantic knocking at the door. **I opened the door to James. He turned on the light and shoved his way past me. **

"**What the heck, James?" I asked.**

"What? I want to get this stuff started, I have had a lot of ideas about this and I want to run them by you before the guys get back. I even sped home to ask you what you thought."

"Well, I haven't seen you this excited about anything other than singing so it must be important. What is it?" I asked James.

"Well, I have a few questions, actually. Do you think that because we are related that I…" he started.

"…could have this ability too?" I finished. "Look, I have been thinking about it too, but I have no idea."

"Well, either way, I still have more questions. Have you noticed things other than just the visions? I ask because I have heard of people being able to sense the future in general, whether it is what someone is going to say next, what they are going to do next, you know…things like that."

"Well it's weird that you ask because before you came in I was meditating," I started.

"Meditating?" James interrupted.

"Yeah, I heard that it can help sometimes… and that it is also helps to strengthen it sometimes. So I was trying it out and I realized that I could determine the exact location, and desired path, of the marbles I rolled on the floor. I would close my eyes, reach out and find the marbles without trying, and then I would roll them and find them again without looking. I don't know if it is coincidence or whether this is some extension of this…thing that has cursed me."

"Cursed you? What do you mean 'cursed'? I would kill for this thing that you have. It would be great to know about things before they happen…. to know that I had the power to save lives!"

"DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT, WELL, MAYBE THE LIVES WOULDN'T BE IN DANGER IF I…if I didn't have this stupid ability, curse, power, thing, or whatever you want to call it! I can't help but think that the only reason why you guys have been in danger is because I decided to look up information about this _condition. _Alright, I _know_ that the car accident wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so set on finding out about this, then Kendall wouldn't have been mad enough to start the fight that drove Carlos into the hallway. Sure this thing stopped all of the death, but if I didn't have it to begin with, those things wouldn't have even happened." I screamed at him.

"Alright, you can't feel guilty about something that you can't control! Maybe those things wouldn't have happened, but we also wouldn't be as close as we are. Even with the music and everything we barely spend time together without working or getting on each other's nerves. This has given us something to have fun doing together. When is the last time we have had real, genuine, fun together? We love to help each other out, think of all those schemes we pulled in Minnesota. Where has all of that gone?" James tried reasoning to me.

"Alright, you think you have all the answers don't you? If you even knew the burden that I have right now. Okay so you carry the band, Kendall carries us as a whole, and Carlos is the glue, but I hold all of your lives in my hand. That is a lot of pressure! I can't even believe that you don't see the problems this causes. I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks. I am constantly on edge and second guessing myself. I don't know what is real and what is vision half of the time! You think this is good for us but really, you are just being selfish. You don't like that we are all moving on with our lives. Sure this was all for you, but we are all enjoying what was supposed to be your dream and you can't handle it. You don't like us all moving forward and doing things separately because you know that without us, this would all crumble. You aren't anything more that "the face". Too bad that "the face" is losing its touch and you can't even get a girlfriend now. You realize that you aren't even _that_ anymore and it kills you to know that there isn't anything you can do because without "the face" you are nothing. Your voice and looks used to set you apart but now, you just blend in like everyone else and there is nothing below the surface to make you worth the time of day!" I screamed. I saw the look on James' face and immediately felt horrible. "Hey look man. I am really sorry that I said all that. There is just all this pressure on me and…"

"I understand. Everyone is expecting you to figure this out and all of this stuff is building on you. I don't take any of this to heart. I am just glad you got it off your chest." James said with a small smile. I didn't believe a word he said but I took the time to hug him and make sure he knew that I was really, truly, sorry.

"Looks like we missed a lot, Kendall," Carlos said. I looked up from James shoulder with teary eyes and felt all of my strength leave me. I just felt an immediate wave of exhaustion and all of my weight dropped onto James. He held me up and walked me to my bed. I closed my eyes and heard a light knocking. I reopened my eyes, looked towards the guys but they weren't there. Only three empty shapes were in their place. I watched as the shapes filled with flames and the hands, or where hands would be on a normal person grabbed me. I felt the heat and immediately woke up.

* * *

I looked around me and noticed that I was still on the floor of my room, curtains drawn, and the door locked. The lights were off too. I heard the knocking again and looked at the clock. **It had only been five minutes since I sat down! **It felt like at least two hours had passed but in reality it was only five minutes. All of it seemed so realistic. The visions were starting to become more and more real. I didn't know if it was because of the meditating but it was definitely something that I needed to find out.

I ended my train of thought and looked at the handle of the door. **I opened the door to James. He turned on the light and shoved his way past me. **

"**What the heck, James?" I asked.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It wasn't really what I wanted for the story but I remembered my vision so I can restart it now **** haha sorry that I have gone so many weeks though! It has been almost a month… Let's begin!**

James and I talked over what happened. We decided that it would be best to wait for Kendall and Carlos to get back before we worked on anything. When I heard a knock on the door I answered it, but no one was there. James and I gave each other a look but before I could close the door a pair of hands was around me. I was pulled into the hallway and a strong hand went over my mouth. The man in front of me grabbed me by the legs and lifted me while the third guy closed the door before James could reach it. I saw James' panicked face and it was obvious that everything was really happening.

I looked at James running down the hall; then the elevator doors closed. I struggled against my assailants but quickly realized that it was pointless. There was no way that I would be able to fight against the three men, even if they were around the size of my friends. Their size did their strength absolutely no justice. The strangest thing about it was that even though they weren't wearing masks, I still didn't notice their faces. I never bothered to look. But they never bothered to look for my cell phone. I would call for help when there wasn't anyone around. I hoped that James had taken the stairs but when we got into the lobby, he was nowhere to be found.

To all the people in the Palmwoods lobby, it looked like they were dragging me to the pool. After cutting through the pool area, suspicion started to arise. I saw Jo and Camille whispering and I tried to flash my best "HELP ME" face. I guess they saw it because Camille turned on the acting and walked right over, tears all over her face. The man leading us pushed her into the pool and kept walking. Soon we were by their car.

"Let me go!" I said when the men finally let go of me. My hands hurt from being gripped so tightly and my shoulders hurt from the awkward position they were in.

"Yeah right kid, I was given specific directions and if you honestly think I am going to let you go because you asked, then you are sadly mistaken," the leader said.

"Well then you better hurry up and take me because I guarantee that James is on his way to get me!" I yelled. I wasn't sure what made me act so sure, but I knew that my friends would never let me be kidnapped.

"Your friend won't be a problem for long," he started, "go take care of him Morris!" The man shouted. The shortest one, who looked a lot like Carlos in size, ran towards the building.

"What do you mean? Don't hurt James, I will cooperate. I promise," I screamed. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes. I looked the man in his face and pleaded with him.

He threw me into the car and shut the door. I sat in the back and didn't talk the entire way to our destination. When we arrived, however, the situation changed completely.

"No! I can't come here. He doesn't want to see me again. He made that extremely clear last time!" I said to the leader and his other partner.

"Who do you think told me to come get you? Your father has something he needs to tell you, Logan."

The assailant's phone began to ring. I overheard the third guy on the phone, "He's not here, I don't know where he went."

**What was James up to?**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think about this so far. I am planning on ending this in about 4 chapters that should come sometime this week. I will probably post a second chapter today as well. My next story is between an angsty Logan and Kendall story (let's just say that Mrs. Knight has been getting down with Mr. Mitchell, but he is married!) or a story about Carlos (since I haven't done one solely about him yet). When you review let me know which one you like **


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Here is today's second chapter… that means the story will be wrapped up in 4-5 more chapters!**

**JAMES POV:**

I ran down the stairs but there wasn't any way that I could beat them to the lobby because the stairs were passed the elevators. I sprinted down the lobby but I was stopped by Bitters. One of the men who attacked Logan ran through the lobby but didn't notice me so I slipped through the main doors and started toward the only person I could think of that might care enough to help: Logan's dad.

Logan always talked about how nervous he was to move to LA because that was where his dad came after his parents separated. I thought he was being overly dramatic but when his dad told him to never come see him again I realized that Logan was telling the truth. Regardless of that, Mr. Mitchell had to care enough about his son to save him from his abductors.

Half way to my car in the parking lot, I ran into Carlos and Kendall

"We are going somewhere, turn around and get in the car with me. No questions asked!" I was speed talking and speed walking but Carlos and Kendall followed me.

"Is something wrong? Where is Logan at?" Carlos asked.

"I said no questions asked. I will explain on the way," I started. Kendall interrupted me,

"Where are we even going?"

"We are going to Logan's dad's office." The mood in the car turned somber.

"So you can answer his question but not mine?" Carlos mumbled under his breath.

"GOD DAMMIT CARLOS, LOGAN WAS JUST KIDNAPPED AND WE ARE GOING TO HIS DAD'S FOR HELP!" I yelled, slamming on the gas. Carlos didn't respond but I knew that he understood that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it right now. Kendall leaned back in his seat and looked out the window while I turned the corner out of the Palmwoods parking lot.

I dodged cars, received middle fingers and choice words and maneuvered my way out of many near-accidents. Carlos looked visibly shaken as did Kendall. I swerved into the parking lot of a nearby restaurant.

"Does anyone even know where Logan's dad's office is?" I was met by nothing but shaking heads.

I slammed my hands on the wheel; this was going to be a long day. Kendall looked at me, put his hand on my back and whispered to me, "Get out, I'll drive."

Kendall and I switched and he pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't know where he was going, but I could tell he had a plan.


	10. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I am leaning towards the story about Kendall's mom being involved with Logan's dad… or maybe I will change whose dad it is. Regardless, let's begin!**

**Logan POV:**

"Look, I really can't come here!" I said; they were dragging me down the hallways towards my dad's office. I hadn't seen him in months and I didn't know why he wanted to see me but I was sure it wasn't something good.

"Listen kid, I have told you 3 times: your dad wanted to see you. I won't just disregard him, he's too powerful to get on the wrong side of," the leader, whose name was Michael, told me.

"I know, why do you think I want to leave," I replied. He stopped and looked at me. Then he grabbed me and walked me towards his office. We stopped in front of the tinted window of his office and I took a deep breath. It had been a really long day.

**James POV:**

"So where exactly are you taking us Kendall?" I asked.

"The precinct on 5th," he replied.

I was curious but I knew that Kendall knew what he was doing. The car rounded the corner towards the precinct.

We walked inside and Kendall asked the lady in the waiting room if she could get Jefferies and O'Donnell.

"Kendall, why are you getting those two investigators?" I asked. Kendall silenced me with a hand and leaned forward. He was looking at an article open on the clerks desk.

"What is that?" Carlos whispered. Kendall ignored him and returned his attention to the doorway that the officers were now walking out of.

"Hey, I bet you thought you wouldn't be seeing us again," Kendall started. He explained the situation to the officers who, though reluctantly, agreed to help us find his father's office address. They said that they would accompany us to the office to ensure our safety. Actually, O'Donnell offered and then forced Jefferies to comply.

It was weird riding in the undercover police car to Mr. Mitchell's office. No one had been there in so long that it was strange to be riding there, especially in a cop car. When we got there, Carlos said that we should park around the corner since there was only one car in the parking lot. I thought the car looked like one I had seen at the Palmwoods before but I decided to wait and hold onto the information. I had some tricks up my sleeve still.

**Logan POV: **

"Come in, son." I took two steps into the office hidden in the back of the large building. I placed my hands in my pockets and fiddled around with my cell phone. I was trying to call one of the guys to let them overhear the conversation but I was too nervous about looking obvious and I couldn't dial correctly. I finally realized how long I had been standing there and I sat down in the only other chair in the room. Michael and his accomplice stepped out of the room and met up with the third man who had arrived a few minutes ago. They waited in the hallway.

"Look son, I know that a few months ago I told you to leave and never come back, but I have come to a conclusion to a problem that has haunted me for a few months and now I realize what the answer is," he started, "I can't believe it took me so long to figure out!" He laughed.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I had only seen my dad laugh a few times, at least that heartily, and it left me feeling unsettled. I put on my best poker face,

"And what might that solution be?" I asked. He leaned forward and stared into my eyes. I didn't know the problem but I knew that he would tell me. That's just the kind of person he was.

It was strange looking into my father's eyes. They were so much like mine, but at the same time so far from mine as well. They were the same color, but dull; almost lifeless. His face was an aged version of mine, scared by years of stress. He looked much older than the last time I had seen him though. The problem he faced, whatever it was, was stressing him out.

"The problem, you see, is that lately I have been feeling…weak. I think you understand what I mean Logan." He said. I nodded in agreement. "But recently I have discovered the cause, and soon to be cure, of that problem." I leaned back and tried to contain my unease but I knew that he could sense my growing uncertainty. I gripped the edge of my seat.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

He got out of his chair and walked towards me. The entire time I couldn't help but notice strange, small things around the room. The chipped paint on the ceiling, the dull pencils in the can on his desk, the 4 small dents in that same can. I tried whatever I could to keep my mind occupied. My dad was always really good at sensing what I was thinking. I think that was why we used to be so close.

"Logan, stop, stop… clear your mind Logan. There really is no need to keep these games up. Don't you trust me Logan? Don't you trust your own father?" And with those words he put his hands on the side of my face. Staring deep into my eyes from only inches away, I suddenly felt like all the walls around my mind were knocked down and there wasn't anything around except my dad and I floating in a white abyss.

_Logan, free your mind. This could be so much quicker if you would only GIVE IN TO ME LOGAN!_

My father's mouth wasn't moving but I could hear him. I fought my hardest against him but I could feel myself losing.

_Just give into me Logan. Really, there is no chance for you to win this. It is hopeless, Logan, YOU ARE HOPELESS._

My dad was getting insatiable. It was hard to bear. His voice sounded like nails grating a chalkboard in my mind. The words themselves were enough to make me want to give in. It just seemed so easy.

_It's hopeless for you to keep this up, I promise, you won't regret it. _

My will was slipping. I couldn't deal with it any longer.

**James POV:**

We walked around the corner and we decided to split up. Kendall and Jefferies took the side entrance because, being the stubborn adventure seekers they are, they wanted to make it as complicated as possible. When Carlos, O'Donnell, and I reached the main desk, we asked for Mr. Mitchell.

"Um, sorry, he is…" the receptionist started before looking down at her desk "… out of the office."

"Oh, sorry to bother you," I said. I flashed O'Donnell a knowing look and he took Carlos and sat down.

"Excuse me miss, is there a restroom I can use?" I inquired.

"Yes of course there is. Open those doors," she said pointing, "and walk down the hall to your left. It will be the last door on the end."

"Thank you," I said. I started down the hallway and immediately turned right. There I walked and found the side entrance and texted Kendall to let him know that I could let him in. I texted Carlos and told him to bring O'Donnell and meet us around the side. When he got there we decided to separate into different groups to find his father's office.

"Can we even do this? We don't have a search warrant and there isn't any way of knowing for sure if he has done anything wrong," O'Donnell said.

"Well, let's just say that I have good reason to suspect that he is the one who had the bomb planted in the Palmwoods," Kendall said. This immediately piqued the officer's interest. When we came to a left/right turn in the hallways I sent Carlos with Kendall and O'Donnell and I walked with Jefferies down the right hand path. Despite the size of the building, I was sure that we would find his dad's office in no time. My spirits were broken slightly though when I noticed the guys from the Palmwoods standing outside of a door in the hallway. I slowed Jefferies with my hand and pushed him towards the wall. Hidden behind the corner, I whispered,

"That's the guys from the Palmwoods. They had the car I saw for the first time the day of the explosion. That's the car in the parking lot!"

"Mitchell is behind the whole thing!" Jefferies said, if only too loud. I shushed him and leaned my head around the corner to see one of the guys coming towards us. I needed to warn Kendall that the other two were walking in his direction.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I updated Big Time Affair earlier today and if you haven't seen the new chapter yet then go check it out. I am planning to type a new chapter right after this and upload that and then a new chapter of this too to make up for the long gap. That's all folks. Enjoy**

"You did a damn good job Logan," My dad said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I said.

"You know exactly what I mean Logan! Stop playing dumb and tell me why…" he started.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything!" I yelled. I felt the anger in me building up and I knew that he could feel it too.

"You're losing control Logan. You don't get angry too often do you?" He asked.

"Uh, I guess not but w-what are you talking about?" I asked in reply. He looked at me and stared deep into my eyes for at least five minutes before continuing.

"Logan, Logan, Logan…" he sighed, "you have tried very hard and, I must admit, you were pretty successful," he finished.

"You aren't making any sense. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I shouted.

"You are so stupid, you always have been," he replied. I was so angry at this point that I was shaking. I was starting to lose control. He looked visibly shaken…almost frightened.

"You don't remember…" he said. It sounded more like a question than an observation.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"The barriers damn it! The FUCKING BARRIERS," he screamed. The screams were in my head. His mouth didn't move at all.

"The…barriers…what are you talking abou-? Oh my god the barriers, how did I forget?" I suddenly remembered. The barriers I had put up years ago to lock my power away. I didn't want to remember the power or the way it made me felt. I just wanted to forget and live a normal life. After it tore apart my parents' relationship I knew that I couldn't live with it. My mom found out that my dad was using me as a sort of storage basin for his power so that he would be able to live with her safely but it was making me sick. He really cared about us so I sealed it away deep inside of me. That only made him weaker though and he had to get as far away as possible to fix himself. Now he was back because it wasn't working and I was the only solution. Get rid of me and the barriers and he could stay alive. I couldn't blame him I would have done the same thing if I needed to live for my power as badly as he did. But I had found normalcy and friendship…I had found love and a life of my own, away from him and all the secrets and pain.

"Take the power and leave me and my friends alone. I'm not asking you, I am telling you. Leave and never come back," I said. I removed the barriers' hold on my power and let my dad inside.

"Just take it and leave…forever!" I commanded.

"It's not that easy Logan. If something like that is gonna happen, one or both of us will end up dead," he said.

"Then make it me. If that is the only way to make sure that the guys and Mrs. Knight will be safe then make it me."

"Listen Logan, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you do. I know that you don't want to see yourself get hurt. No one would, but it's the only way," he said.

"Just… get it over with." He leaned in and put his hands on my face once more. I closed my eyes and found myself in a white room with him. _"Just relax. It should be over soon enough."_

**James POV:**

"Guys I am really sure that there is a path over here!"

"Well either way we need to do something quick!" Carlos shouted. He ducked from a punch from one of the goons and pushed him into another guy.

"Hey kids over here!" Jefferies said, pointing at a doorway labeled _warehouse_. He led the guys into the door but found only a hallway on the other side. "What the hell is going on?"

"No idea and no time to think about it man! Move it!" Kendall yelled. He ran past Jefferies into the dark hallway. Feeling his way on the wall he found a light switch that revealed three more doors. This place was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked.

I ran through the hallway upon Kendall's call and Carlos followed shortly after. O'Donnell pulled out a pistol and shot the ground beside the pursuers' feet in an attempt to slow them down. The thugs ran into the hallway after the gunfire stopped and cornered the guys against a door. Carlos' hand snuck through and opened the door. We all toppled on top of each other and I closed it with my foot. We all put our weight against the door and waited. All we could do was wait.


	12. Chapter 10: The End

**Authors Note: Sorry it's been over 2 months since I have updated. My computer was broken and I was working on other fanfictions. I am excited to wrap this up. This should be the last chapter, other than maybe a prologue if the response warrants it.**

I lowered my head, afraid to look him in the eyes. "_Don't fear it Logan, it won't hurt…much," _He laughed. I took a deep breath and waited for him to do what he was going to do. I knew that it was either going to be my life or the life of countless others, including my friends. His power was waning and he needed something to satisfy it. He took three steps towards me and I felt heat in my chest. I looked down to find his hand on my bare chest. I was standing in the room wearing nothing, as was he. He pressed harder onto my chest but rather than pushing me backward, his hand went inside of me. He slowly pushed further inside of me. The feeling was strangely intense and slightly satisfying. He eventually got his entire arm inside of me and began to walk closer. He pushed his bare body against mine and moved inside of me. Feeling his presence inside of me -slowly taking over me- made me uncomfortable. I felt a strange force. It was almost as if his entire being and will was fighting against mine.

"_Logan, stay calm. You will only make this worse if you fight it!" _He said.

"I'm not trying to fight it, I just want it to be over with." I tried my best to be less volatile; I just wanted the painful experience to end. It wasn't pleasant. Nothing about this entire week had been pleasant. I couldn't help but feel as if everything in the universe was against me at this point.

**James POV**

"Guys, this could be it!" I yelled. I was nervous. We all were. None of us wanted to risk opening the door but since we hadn't heard any noise for at least 15 minutes, we figured it would have been best to check. When Kendall opened the door, Carlos was the first to notice that the layout of the hallway had changed again. We were now in a straight hallway with a door at the end that said "KEEP OUT". Naturally, Kendall needed to check it out.

"Guys, this could take us where we need to be, or it might not… we don't know, but what we do know is that we need to get away from those guys chasing us, find Logan, and get out of here!"

**Logan POV**

My dad was nearly done with his merge. He whispered inside of me that he would not only take my power but that he would take my younger and stronger body. He would be in control but I would have no choice but to coexist with him, always there but with no control… no free will. This frightened me. The merge was nearly complete but I lengthened the process by fighting back slightly at the news. He was having a hard time overtaking my mind even though I was completely willing. I was unaware of anything except for the feeling of him inside of me. It made me uncomfortable but tired as well. I wasn't completely ready for my mind and body to be overtaken by the man I hadn't seen in years.

**Kendall POV**

"Guys, I will open the door. It's not safe for you," Jefferies said.

"Alright but be careful man," I replied. O'Donnell and Jefferies had started out as nuisance cops but after the ordeals of the day, the 5 of us would probably never be separated for long. Jefferies had explained how he became a part of the force and O'Donnell had showed a new side to himself when he teared up at the thought of never seeing his pregnant wife again. He missed her a lot… too much, he thought.

When Jefferies had the door open, we saw a large room tinted with a purple hue. Inside a purple orb in the center of the room was Logan with a dazed look. Upon sight of him, Carlos and James sprinted into the room. I was shortly behind them, having been stopped by the peculiar sight. Carlos and James tried and tried but they couldn't get into the orb. Then after about 5 minutes, the orb suddenly vanished.

**Mr. Mitchell POV**

"Ahh, finally," I started, "after long last, I have finally gotten the power I need to exist peacefully within myself!"

"Why don't you look so good Logan?" Someone said to me.

"I am not 'Logan'. This may be his body but he no longer exists. His mind and spirit are now a part of mine. Neither Mr. Mitchell nor Logan exist anymore." I said.

"Stop messing around man," Another, different, friend said to me.

"Yeah, come on, we gotta find a way out of here!" One of the detectives said to me.

**Carlos POV**

We all stepped towards Logan but the strange purple field appeared in front of us again.

"Logan, what's going on?"  
"I am not LOGAN!" Logan, or at least his body, screamed. He suddenly became extremely furious. The entire room was shaking. No one knew what to do or where to run to. We all looked around at the others near us for cues on how to react. Logan ran towards James, picking him up without touching him. His arm was outstretched and you could see the agony on James' face. It was as if he was being picked up by his heart inside. I ran towards Logan but was thrown backwards. I tried again but realized that there was no way to sneak up on him. We were all surprised to hear a loud _**BANG**_

**O'Donnell POV**

I looked immediately towards Jefferies when I heard the bang. He was on the ground sitting on his butt with his hands over his ears. The first bang was followed shortly by three more in quick succession. _**BANG BANG BANG**_.

I looked around me, dazed by the loud noise in the large, echo filled, room. I saw smoke. I followed the trail of smoke to the sight of a gun. My eyes followed up the barrel, up an arm, and finally to the trembling body of Kendall. I took a deep breath and looked to see Logan still swaying. I glanced at James, staring dumbfounded, lying on the ground. _**BANG**_.

With the final loud sound I heard a group shudder.

**OMNI POV**

Kendall took a deep breath. He knew immediately when he had seen Logan that it wasn't really him. He wasn't the same person. He seemed too unhappy, genuinely unhappy. Kendall stood there standing with his eyes glued to Logan's lifeless, motionless, body. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, followed by another. Carlos and James grabbed on to him and walked him to Logan's body. The three sat down next to him and took Logan's hand.

"Why, Logan," Kendall started. "Why did you try to protect us?" Carlos finished.

"What do you mean protect us, Carlos?" James asked.

"Obviously, Logan wouldn't do something like this unless he was trying to help us and Logan's dad was psycho enough to try to hurt us. It's the only explanation." Carlos stated, lifelessly.

Kendall raised Logan's limp hand in line with his face. He wept silently until he felt the shuddering bodies of the two teens beside him. They all cried loudly until Agent Jefferies and Officer O'Donnell told them that it would be time to leave. It would be best for the guys if they brought Logan out with them and left everything else behind. The Officers offered the guys time to release all of their feelings into open before everything was left behind.

"I just want Logan to know that he was loved and that I will never be able to thank him for everything he has ever done for us and taught me," Carlos said. James and Kendall agreed and left the room. James carried Logan's body because he was the strongest.

"Guys, you know we will have to explain this to the police, right?" Kendall said.

"No one will believe us!" James said, frightened.

"Yes they will, there were two adult, POLICE, witnesses here," O'Donnell said, as if it was obvious.

When they opened the door, the office had returned to its original layout. It looked much dirtier, like it had been abandoned for a long time though.

"What's going on here?" Kendall said. "It didn't look like this before," he stated.

"I don't know, "Jefferies said. It was dark outside when they got to the main lobby.

"What time is it?" Carlos said, yawning. He suddenly felt tired, as if time had caught up with him. James pulled out his phone, sighing when he noticed the battery was dead.

All five guys ran outside to find someone with the time. The two officers entered a convenience store on the corner, leaving Big Time Rush outside with Logan. The officers gasped when they noticed a calendar in the store. It was May 16th; it had been 3 months since they entered Mr. Mitchell's office.

"Uh, guys, how long do you think we were in there?" O'Donnell said.

"I don't know, maybe a few hours. My mom is probably worried sick!" Kendall replied.

"Probably more than you think…"


End file.
